battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Hill 137
Hill 137 is one of the five maps featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam. It is an assault conducted by the United States Army against a heavily fortified stronghold built by the North Vietnamese Army in South Vietnam. Description Rush Equipment Bases US Deployment The US Deployment is the starting point for the United States Army. Two Patrol Boat Rivers spawn here. Foxholes The Foxholes are the first area that the North Vietnamese Army must defend. It consists of a jungle area, sloped on a large hill with a network of bunkers and trenches built into it. Radio Station A is in a bunker overlooking the river, on the east part of the mountain. Radio Station B is in a bunker to the far west of the extents of the map, and is deeper in the mountain. The NVA will have no vehicles at their disposal, however, under US Army control, one M151, one M48 and two PBRs spawn here. Until this base is captured, several F4 Phantoms will pass every now and then, and large explosions can be heard from behind the hill. Tunnels The Tunnels is the second base for the North Vietnamese Army defenders. It consists of a large area of scorched earth and jungles, from the napalm bombing runs provided by the F4 Phantoms seen flying by at the Foxholes. Rocks, trees and craters provide cover for advancing troops, for what else are burnt flat areas. A road leads through the middle of this area. The base itself is a network of defensive trenches, bunkers and tunnels. Radio Station A is in a tunnel area to the south of the road. Radio Station B is in a trench to the north. The NVA defenders receive no vehicles. Under US Army control, one M151 and one M48 spawn here. Stronghold The Stronghold is the third and last base for the North Vietnamese defenders. As its name suggests, it consists of a large stronghold, built up of wooden barricades and bunkers built on hills, themselves placed on a mountain. The two Radio Stations are placed within two of these structures, one to the north-east of the mountain,another to the south-west. There are multiple ways to enter these structures, with at least three entrances on each, coming from each side of them. This base is known for intense, and sometimes hectic, close quarter battles. Though the Americans have vehicles at their disposal, these are not of much use, as the wooden palisades and Czech hedgehogs prevent them from entering the area. Conquest Gallery Hill 137 Wallpaper.png|Hill 137 wallpaper. BFBC2V M48.jpg|An M48 Patton nearing the Stronghold. Videos Hill 137 Loading Music(Full)|''Hill 137'' loading music Hill 137 US Victory Scene|US victory scene 1 Hill 137 US Victory Scene 2|US victory scene 2 Hill 137 US Defeat Scene|US defeat scene 1 Hill 137 US Defeat Scene 2|US defeat scene 2 Hill 137 NVA Victory Scene 1|NVA victory scene 1 Hill 137 NVA Defeat Scene|NVA defeat scene 1 Trivia *At the second position in Rush, there is a glitch, if the player crouches in between three rocks, they will pass through a barrier and die. *The map is based on the real life Battle of Hamburger Hill which involved U.S. Army troops from the 101st Airborne Division and ARVN with Hill 937 renamed as Hill 137. *The loading music for this map is Muscle Soul by Anders Lewen. Category:Maps of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam